A year with my nephew
by Kitten-koi
Summary: On Dark's birthday, Ganon leaves a little surpise for our Villain. Will he be able to take up the challenge? Not Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

The winter breeze blew as the snow landed softly against the warm earth. Silence was the forest mood right now. It was the first day of December if Dark could recall. He was ashamed, no more like angry, usually his house would be a mess and items would be broken into pieces with his experiments. But the all mighty Dark Lord told him his house had to be clean and well organized. Plus, not only was he going to invade his private territory he was coming to celebrate his birthday… The only difference was that Ganon had a birthday present.

"Pffft" Dark snorted "Since when did Ganon give me presents on my birthday all he has given me is bruises and injuries."

Just then a knock was heard. "Open Up! Before I invite myself in!" echoed a commanding voice.

"Coming, Coming" He shouted back lazily. '_Ungrateful, fat pig, good thing you die this year like every other.' He chuckled to himself at the thought of 'Freedom' or 'Vacation' is what he called it._

Before his hand even touched the door knob the door slammed open and Dark had just enough time to jump out of the way, and crash against the floor. Dark pushed himself off the floor cursing as splinters entered his flesh.

"What the HELL was that for?!" he exclaimed annoyed

"My child you took too long to open up the door and I wanted to take out some anger but it seems I overdid it and besides it's not like its warm outside" Ganon said drawled sarcastically, as he walked inside and stepped over the broken pieces of the door that was ether slightly burned or crushed, well what was left of the sad door.

"Well, what are you waiting for an invitation? Hurry up and follow me! I'm starving do you have anything prepared?" Ganon questioned with a voice that was slightly impatient.

"Yes I have something prepared but it's not of your liking." Dark replied

Ganon snorted, "Is it some type of sweet?"

"Well yes, it is my birthday and I like sweets", Dark smiled freely.

Ganon groaned in annoyance, "You weren't programmed to like sweets you were programmed to hate them."

Dark shook his head, "tsk, tsk, tsk well that's an error in your part right?"

"Well, still serve me some of your disgusting sweet food you wannabe girl" Ganon stated.

"Oh shut up like you're any better you have the god damn hair style and you even style it!" ,Dark claimed

"Well whatever! You have the DAMN DRESS!", Ganon countered

"IT'S NOT A DRESS!", Dark shouted, "…it's a tunic!"

The argument continued till the warmness of the house was destroyed with the cold wind from outside.

"AND NOT ONLY YOU'RE A SISSY YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!", Ganon shouted

"I DON'T HAVE A DOOR ANYMORE THANKS TO YOU!", Dark barked back. Dark trying to gain his cool back he questioned, "And what's the reason of your visit anyway? I know it's not because it's my birthday."

"Ah yes about my visit to your house. There will be a delivery from me by sun down. Do not shake it, stab it, experiment with it in any way, mistreat it, or any way of hurting it. _Like you did with the last package I send you_", Ganon murmured "More instructions will come with your delivery and with that I'm off."

"Oh and may I know what it is?" Dark asked

"You'll see when you get it" Ganon replied as he teleported out.

Dark shivered "…Stupid door"

-:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~::Afternoon 6:00~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-

There was a knock on the side where the door would have been which for the mean while was covered in black magic.

"WHO IS IT NOW?", Dark shouted angrily

"The Delivery Man Sir!", the man replied

Coming out of his experiment room, dirty with blood and unidentified organs on his clothes, he opened up his magical dark door; Dark peered outside as the Mail Man looked at him with shock and disgust. Looking down at how messy he was, he sighed "Well, are you going to hurry up or do YOU want to be next."

Stammering the Mail Man replied, "T-t-t-there is a d-d-delivery for y-you."

"Tell me something I don't know", Dark uttered.

"You have to pay for the delivery sir", The Mail man stated.

"You have to be kidding me. Didn't the old fart give you any money?" Dark groaned in annoyance.

"He said you'll pay up or he will have to personally come to you and strip you from you powers!", The Mail man shrieked

Dark arched his eyebrows and bridged his nose, "FINE! How much is that STUPID package?"

"25 r-rupees sir…" ,The Mail man squeaked.

Paying up, Dark received a box that was 27 inches high and 27 inches long and yes Dark measured the box. Seeing a note attached to the box, he read it.

'_Dear Dark the youngsters name is Shadow' _

Dark flipped the note to the back which had nothing written on it. Annoyed he turned to his 'Fun' room, he then remembered about his subject he was messing around with in the 'Fun' room. Turning around losing his interest about the box he made his way to the room. The box then shook and shuttered making a low sneeze. Dark's ears twitched and then he turned back to the box, he sighed. Looking at himself he didn't want to scare the crap out of the thing or whatever animal that was inside there so he decided he was going to clean up, which in his dictionary meant taking a shower.

'It won't be long just 30minutes or less', he thought to himself as he made his way to the shower. 'And besides what could go wrong?'

Coming out of the shower 20 minutes later the living room was a disaster. Items were broken, others missing, food spilled all over the place and little footprints leading to him room.

"Awwh, No. no, no, NO! How could of this happened? I wasn't even gone for so long!" Dark shouted in fury.

Dark ran to his room to find the little monkey that caused the disaster. The prize was curled up in on his bed with the blanket covering up most of it body. Dark thinking it was an animal was ready to make the young one meet his best friend, the whip. Taking of the covers, Dark was about to strike until he saw that the young one was no animal or beast but a darkling like him. Dark was shocked to see the little one and even more to see that he was wearing one of his shirts. Observing him he could tell that his body measured 55 inches or in feet 4'7, around the age of 12 telling from his face and soft skin, black hair, short stubby hands and feet, plus seeing the disaster he left in the living and kitchen he was a hands on type, curious and will do anything to get what he wants somewhat like a baby.

"Umm hello?" ,The Darkling mumbled

Dark snapping out of his thoughts turned to see a somewhat frightened child.

"Are you going to hurt me with that?" He pointed at the whip in Dark's hand.

Dark walked closer to the darkling, which shuttered and cowered in fear. "What's your name?" Dark demanded.

"I d-don't have an n-name…"the darkling trembled.

"Then what are you? And how can you not know your name?", Dark ordered

"I don't know! I'm new they called me by Shadow, knocked me out, put me in a box, then I wake up in the snow with someone talking about someone not paying for delivery then I'm put inside a house and no one opens me up! I'm cold and hungry! Then I had to use up the little power I had to open up the box. Then as soon as I get out the light blinds my eyes and I crash into many glass bottles and other decoration! Taking some time I find food which I eat and I crash into this room that has a bed and sleep!" The darkling cried out loud "Then I'm commanded to tell someone I just met to tell him my name! Ridiculous!"

Dark looked at the darkling and grinned he just wanted to see how long it took for him to explode, "You know I was just kidding right?"

"What?" darkling blurted.

"Yea I was just testing you", Dark teased him, "You're so easy to get mad."

The Darkling frowned "W-well I'd never…" cutting him off Dark continued "Your name is Shadow. Oh and by the way you're spending the day cleaning up."

"But, but", Shadow began yet again Dark cut him off ,"I'll have none of it! You did it, you're responsible and I'll be back I'm going to get you clothes."

"You mean you're going to buy me clothes?" Shadow chirped

"No I'm going to get them free" Dark confirmed.

"How?" Shadow puzzled

"You'll see", Dark smirked, "But tomorrow, today has been a tiresome."


	2. The mistake

Why, out of all the people in the world why him? Dark couldn't understand the reasoning of the goddesses or humor whatever you wanted to call this. He left at 12 o'clock and came back at 12:30. Exactly 30 minutes, and what does he find? His house destroyed with charcoal left as its remains. Dark rubbed his neck. He went over to his 'property' and looked for what was left. His sword was undamaged (the usual), shield was slightly wasted, he found his bomb bag but it was empty, his bow was destroyed and his quiver was never to be found, his books of research were by the mercy of the goddesses okay and the rest was gone.

"I swear by the darkness that made me 'He' will PAY!" Dark screamed at the night. As he started to look for Shadow, he found little foot prints that lead to the forest. Dark smiled "he didn't make it too difficult for me to find him after all." He chuckled.

-:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-Shadow was running. His legs were injured and a red liquid was dripping out. His arms felt numb but he was still able to move them. He was scared, he had no idea where that flash of fire came from but it hurt him really bad. A growl was heard from behind him and to Shadows disgrace, his curiosity stopped him. He looked behind and there he found a wolf standing on its hind legs, saliva dropping out of its mouth, its eyes bloody red and a fleshy smell reeked from its mouth. Tears of pain and fear formed on the sides of Shadow's eyes

"N-n—nice w-wolfie…" He muttered

The wolf charged towards Shadow. As a reflex he put up his arms, closed his eyes and screamed. Everything happened so fast, the monster died by a man whose blade hummed. Shadow was awe struck, how could his man have killed a monster like nothing? Was he next? Does the man with the humming blade want to kill him too? The man was approaching him slowly, his sword re-sheathed from where it came from, Shadow was backing away slowly until he bumped into a tree. There he was paralyzed his legs to weak to move, he was slowly sitting down as he felt doom approach him. Should he beg, speak, run, scream, or fight. He chose what he was best

"Please don't kill me..." Yup Shadow did it he begged. The man stopped on his tracks and silence surrounded them. Shadow could see the man clearly now his hair was a dirty gold, his skin a light tan color and his eyes a deep blue. He looked like Dark. Or was it Dark? No Dark would have screamed at him for being such an idiot.

"Uhh…hello?" Shadow snapped out of his thoughts. The man was in front of him. "Are you okay?"

"I uh…I…I-I" This is too much to think about. His voice left him and with it his strength. Everything went black. He could feel the cold wind biting his body but somewhere in the cold there was warmth behind him. He dreamt that he was flying over the forest and found Dark. He wasn't too happy, but he was happy he was okay. Then again everything went black, in that darkness, Shadow stood alone and he couldn't help but cry.


	3. Danger

Author's Note: So how is everyone? I know I kind of left this story and I apologize for it. I am a messy high school student so forgive me D: I might take longer on some chapters than others but please be patient. I will not leave this story until it's complete.

Done and out –Kitten~koi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dark ran. He knew his ears wouldn't lie to him. There was a scream 20 miles west from where he was and it was terrified. Sprinting like there was no tomorrow until he finally reached the place of combat. Blood was on the floor with a wolf and the little foot-print stop at the tree. Dark growled at this. He knew if Shadow was against this wolf he would have died so what killed it? Looking at the floor more carefully he found other foot-prints that seemed to belong to someone around his age. Then he went to the dead wolf and studied its slash. He glared intensely at the wound. The cut didn't kill him, it purified it destroying its insides and just leaving a hollow shell. "Why in the sick fuck in all Hyrule did it have to be him? Why couldn't it be a farmer or a Hylian Knight or a guard from the village not so far from here?" Dark sighed. "No the dumb-ass had to run away and go to the worst enemy of any shadow being that exist." Dark smack his head "Why Naryu? Why Farore? Why Din? HOW COME YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" He thought about it. Well he could put aside the issue, make his new home and then face that white-ass. "Yea that's what I'll do" Dark smiled "Shadow where ever you are…Have fun"

~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:-Shadow woke up he had a headache which caused him to groan in discomfort. "Welcome back sleepy head." Shadow jerked up in terror and turned slowly to face him. There was that man with the humming sword. 'Why didn't he kill me?' and 'why do I feel a tingling sensation when he's right next to me?' "You pass out after running away from the wolf, you hungry?" he ask. Shadow was going to reply but his voice didn't seem to get the message. He looked down not knowing what to do. GROWL~ Shadow blushed a dark shade of red he couldn't believe his body betrayed him like that. Link smiled "What do you like to eat?"

Shadow was determined to answer a question but this one was a tough one. One he didn't know what could be eaten and what it was called. Two he hasn't eaten anything except some weird red liquid in a bottle that made him feel better from the stomachache this morning. "I-I haven't eat-ten any-thing s-sir…" 'Sir' where did he hear that word from…Oh yea the mail man! "Sir? I'm not that old call me Link…and not eaten anything? It's not like you were born yesterday now."Link chuckled "I'll get you strawberries and milk. Is that okay with you?" Shadow stood in confusion "What are strawberries and milk? Is it some kind of item?" Link who had just started to make his move to the garden outside froze to this question_. 'Uh oh did he just say something stupid?'_ Shadow started to ask himself as he saw Link in shock '_Of course he did or else he wouldn't have stopped on his tracks. Why are so retarded, Shadow. You no good for nothing'_

"You don't know what strawberries and milk is? Do you know what water, snow, plants, or animals are?" Link asked as he got a chair to sit down with ready to take this information which was going to be a shocker for sure. Shadow stayed silent and was biting his lip clearly nervous. "Well do you?" Link tried again.

"I-I don't know what all those are…" Shadow muttered under his breath

"What!" Link was shocked "Well…ummm…err…you didn't learn this from your guardian or person that was taking care of you?"

"I just woke up from my sleep…and when I did he was gone" Shadow answered

"…I see…" Link's face was stern as in deep concentration. "Well then come I will show you what all those things are. Ah! But first your milk and strawberries" Shadow leap off the bed and followed Link outside. A few feet away there was a house of glass that shined under the dawn's grace. Link opened the door and invited Shadow in. Shadow hesitated "Don't worry I won't bite." Shadow nodded and entered the house. Everything in there was weird! There was no speck of white and most of the place was green with golden things flying around. Link smiled "Do you see the shiny things flying around?" Shadow looked at him and nodded "Those are called animals." Link continued "Animals are classified into 7 groups: mammals, birds, reptiles, fishes, insects, amphibians and invertebrates." Shadow was curious now his lazy red eyes changed to blue and aware. "The golden things flying around are called insects."

"Insects…why?" Shadow asked

"That is because insects in Latin mean 'segmented'. Insects have 3 segments: the head, the thorax and the abdomen" As Link explained he caught a butterfly in midair and pointed at each spot "Head, thorax, and abdomen. Do you understand why they are called insects now?" Shadow who beyond amazed nodded his head. "Ummm…can I touch?" as he stared at the insect. Link laughed "Sure don't move okay. I'll put him on your finger." As Link put the butterfly on his finger and watch as Shadow stood there in fear of it. "They are called butterflies. They come in many colors although this one is a bit hard to find. "B-butterfly…"Shadow muttered under his breath. Link chuckled "I'll be back with your milk and strawberries. Stay here okay?"

Shadow stayed still awing at the butterfly until he heard foot-steps. His body got jumpy and he began to run to hide behind a bush near a tree. "Link! Link where are you?" he heard someone scream. It sounded like a child and an angry one at that. "Oh hold up I'll be there in a sec.!" He heard him scream back. More foot-steps followed. "Did you find him Blue?" one asked "Yea I found him Red. He's doing something in the garden like always." Another one asked "You guys is it just me or do you sense evil somewhere around here?" "To tell you the truth Green I sense it too." "Yea I agree with both of you. Say Violet lets spread out and see where its presence is stronger." Shadow thought for a moment they called themselves by the color of their shirts. So telling them apart won't be too hard and then their voices sounded different too.

"The presence over here is dim" The green one said

"Over here too!" The red one chirped

"Yea I got nothing over here" The blue one sighed

"Well I guess I win. Over here it's really strong" The violet one replied

"Do you think it's a monster?"The red one whimpered

"If it is I'll kill it in an instant!" The blue one said

Shadow began to worry. He said he was going to kill me because I was a monster? He didn't know how to fight it would be unfair and – GROWL~ Shadow heart beat stopped his body went numb and all he thought about at that moment was DOOM.

"Yo Red! If you're hunger why didn't you tell Link! Your growl was like one of those redead's screams!"

"Blue! That's not funny! And besides it wasn't me it was Green obviously look at him!"

"What are you guys talking about I ate! I would never skip breakfast! It was Vio he didn't eat anything!"

"Actually no, it wasn't me. I'm not hungry at all and it came from that bush."

Everything stayed silent. Shadow started to plea for mercy under his breath as the quad made their way to the bush.

"We got you!" Red yelled

"Go away!" Shadow screamed, jumping out of the bush panting.

"So it's one of Vaati's minions huh then we'll show him the way to his creator" Blue grinned

"Wait you guys he doesn't have a sword…" Green stated

"Green has a point and it seems he doesn't want to fight." Violet added

"You guys are kidding right? We just all agreed on him having an evil aura and now he's innocent like that just because he doesn't have a sword? Baby talk! Let's save the trouble of him getting in our way later" Blue hissed

The conversation continued and Shadow thought this would be a good time to escape. Making his way to where Link went, Shadow took mini-steps to his destination.

"Look! You guys! He's getting away!" Red cried

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Blue yelled "Come back here!"

Shadow feeling danger ran. He forgot about the soreness in his legs and the pain in his head. All he felt right now was panic. Shadow began to slow down he could see well anymore so he used his voice "LINK!" He cried in despair. Shadow was still running and the quad was catching up. Blue finally caught Shadow and pulled him backwards. The speed of Shadow and the yank caused him to fall backwards. His head pulsing and his heart ran, he winced as he felt impact. He felt pressure on his chest as hum was heard. Shadow opened his eyes to see a sword at his neck.

"Say your prayers, Minion." Blue advised

"Blue! What in the Din are you doing?!" Link hollered as he held a small bag of strawberries and a bottle of milk

"Link! I'm going to kill one-" Blue was cut off "KILL?!" Link shouted "You're killing no one. Put down that sword this instant." Blue obeyed and put it away grumbling as he did. The rest of the group backed away from Shadow who was on the floor. Link picked Shadow up and gave him his strawberries and milk. "You okay? He didn't hurt you right?"

Shadow who was pale and alert murmured as he dropped the food and covered his eyes "They were going to kill me, they were going to kill me..." his eyes damped. He was only wake for 2 days and he already cheated death two times. Link frowned "No one's going to kill you. I can reassure that. Okay?" Shadow began to cry and Link pulled him into a tight hug "Don't worry you're okay. You're fine I promise." Link glared at the quad "You see what you guys did? You gave a guest a fright. Can any of you four explain what you did?"

Red began to explain "Well all of us felt a bad aura, which lead to him, we discussed about it, he ran, we chased him, and then Blue almost killed him." The word 'kill' made Shadow tremble in fear as a result hugging Link tighter.

"So that gave you a reason to hunt him down?" Link sighed and pick Shadow up carrying him like a baby "Look, if I didn't attack him while he was in my territory don't you think I was doing it for a reason?"

"Yea..."The group muttered under their breath except Violet.

"So as punishment you will help me take care of our guest," Link continued "So he will sleep in your room Violet, and the rest will get anything he needs. Is that understood?"

"Why in my room?" Violet asked. Link looked at Violet and smiled "Because there are plenty of things you would be able to stand and enjoy from Shadow, that the other wouldn't be able to."

Link looked over his shoulder and chuckled to see that Shadow had once again slept on him.

"Poor thing always on the run..." he whispered to himself

"Blue pick up the strawberries and milk. Go put them away."Link commanded. Blue lazily pick up the food and made his way to the storage. He continued "Red go with Blue and make sure he doesn't eat them if he does and you don't tell me you're going to get yourself in trouble. As for you two come with me."

Link made his way to the rooms of the quad, entered Violet's room and put Shadow on the bed. Violet immediately grabbed a blanket and covered him up.

"Link what was it you want us to do?" Violet began "I know you didn't want us to stare as you carried him here."

Link sighed and looked at both Violet and Green and whispered "We know how hardheaded Blue is when he thinks he's doing justice and persistent he is till he gets what he wants." The two nodded and looked back at Shadow who seemed to be at peace in his dreams. Link continued "So I want you two to take care of him like it's your duty as a knight, like a body guard."

Green protested "But Blue is tough and stronger." Link smiled and replied "But your brave and Violet is smart. Take this as a test of teamwork; I know you can do it." Link looked outside and noticed the sun was out "Make sure he doesn't step outside" Link commanded "He mustn't. I got to go okay take care of him." Link left without another word.

"Violet do you think he would have really killed him?" Green murmured

"Green", Violet sighed "It's Blue we are talking about he's a monster at bay. Come on let regroup." And with that they left.

Shadow was in his dark abyss again with no one. He hugged himself as he looked up to nothing. The only thoughts that came to him there were of Dark and Link.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kitten~koi: Say what? Dark didn't continue his search? How irresponsible of him.

Dark: Said the one who lost the story a bunch of times .

Kitten~koi: What I'd never-

Dark: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter of "A year with my Nephew" and remember to 'Keep calm and join the Dark Side where sexy beasts' like me are around :]

Kitten~koi: -.-''


	4. Living with the Links'

Shadow woke up; it's been a week since he left home if he remembers right. Link became Shadow's role model, who gave him clothes and the attention a little boy needs. And then there's Violet, his buddy and teacher. He has taught him many things like what is edible, how to make potions, how to write, how to read, how to handle a sword (behind Link's back), how to do archery and how to perform magic (behind everyone's back).

Violet has also experimented with Shadow's skin although it hurts as he takes a sample of it. He would then treat his wound. He always put something on the sample and then exposed it to the sun. Both of them would stare at it. The first time they did this, they just wanted to know what happened to the skin, and the results were shocking. The skin melted and sizzled under the sun until nothing was left.

Truly it was terrifying and the thoughts that once Shadow thought about the sun as a warm and comfortable place became the pits of hell. Violet exclaimed "Shadow! Look!" Shadow snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the current experiment. The skin was perspiring and has lasted for four days.

Violet said he read through ancient text books in the Hylian castle with permission from Zelda and found something under the books about medicine and potions called 'sun block'.

Since then he had been making and remaking the lotion. They both looked at each other; Violets gaze was intense as if saying 'I'm not sure if this would work.' But Shadows red eyes were the opposite, full of curiosity and determination, he wanted to give it a shot.

Violet sighed "I would feel better if we wait another week or so" Shadow groaned "Why can't we try it out now? If it hurts or stings I'll tell you."

"No, that's putting your life at risk and then Link would find out what we are doing. He wouldn't forgive me for testing on you." Violet whispered

"But then we-"Shadow was cut off. "No Shadow we are not doing this until I feel positively, certainly and absolutely Ok with it… maybe." Violet said sternly. Shadow sighed "Fine…" he rolled his eyes.

"Breakfast is ready!" They heard Link yell. Shadow's ears perked up and joy ran though his blood. "Violet! Let's go!"Shadow chirped.

"Let's go? Shadow you know you can't come. I'll bring the food over like always. You stay put until I return." Violet murmured

"Awwh come on Violet the sun isn't directly hitting my skin", Shadow whined "and besides I'm not a baby" Violet snickered "But you sure act like one." Shadow's cheeks puffed up as he crossed his arms, slouching as he did this. Violet laughed "Shadow you know it's not the sun I'm concerned about it's you know…Blue." The room stayed quiet. Blue was death's name to Shadow. He became his arch nemesis and because of him, he had limited access around the house, one being the kitchen table. Shadow sighed "I know…I'll wait here. Come back as soon as possible okay?" Violet smiled "You know I will."

Violet headed to the table, everyone was seated and already eating. When Violet finally managed to grab both plates and bottles of milk he left. He heard Link yell at him "Bring the dirty dishes when you're done!"

"Understood!" Violet replied as he heard Blue snicker. Midway through the hall Shadow was waiting and right away helped him by grabbing the two bottles. "Shadow…" Violet muttered. Shadow looked at Violet and gave him a small smile "You know he's eating right now so he can't attack me…" Shadow reminded. "And besides I want to go to the garden after this so let's hurry before the sun is all the way up." Speed eating like always, Violet half choked causing him to start coughing. Shadow stopped to pat his back. "Violet are you okay?" Shadow whispered under his breath. Violet stopped and shook his head "Yea, I'm fine." Once they finished eating Violet took the dishes and was off. Shadow stayed in the room tapping his foot nervously, he was in Violet's room but that didn't mean he was safe so he hid in the closet.

Blue was in his room sharpening up his dagger and getting ready to hunt. Red was sitting on his bed swinging his legs back and forth.

"Red, don't you have anything better to do?" Blue said lazily

"Nope and besides I can't have you out of my sight remember?" Red chirped. Blue sighed "All I'm doing is getting ready to leave. Aren't you coming along?"

"Yea! Bu-" Red was cut off "Then go get ready! I'm not going to wait for you!"Blue commanded. Red ran to his room to get his stuff. Blue on the other hand was done and just wanted to have Red out of the way. Blue was waiting in the hall to have a 'talk' with his 'buddy.' Violet was returning to his room just to see Blue in the middle of the hall and sighed. "What do you want?" Blue smiled that fake '_Are you stupid'_ smile. "What do you mean _Violet~_" Violet rolled his eyes "Move I don't have time for this." Making his way through, Blue put his hand over Violet's shoulder, the hallway grew tense as they both stayed still. "Don't get too friendly with that 'demon' Violet because soon he won't exist." Violet smacked his hand and glared at Blue "Don't rancor over your defeat later my brother." Blue scoffed "I won't have to because I know I'll win, traitor."

"Are you calling Link the same thing then, Blue?" Violet pointed out

"Don't bring up his name to defend your hide, Loser" Blue growled

"I'm just pointing out the obvious and it's not my fault you can't keep your mouth shut. Even after all that Link has taught you. It seems to me you're still that same short-tempered idiot I call younger brother."

"Why you-" Violet put his hand up to his face "If you can't fight with words and can only get physical you lose my dear _younger brother."_ Violet cooed. "Now excuse me I have more important matters than to deal with a hippo." Violet left and closed his room quietly. "Shadow you in here?" Shadow coming out of his hiding spot came out with his legs all wobbly and shaky. Violet began to worry "Did 'he' come in here?" Shadow shook his and grabbed his sleeve. Purple sighed "Did you hear all that?" Shadow looked down and nodded "I can't help it. It's like second nature to me…" Violet looked away "Shadow we're going to bring the swords and the shields…just in case" The room stayed quiet as Violet packed his stuff grabbing Shadow's in the process. "Let's go Shadow." Violet murmured and Shadow leapt of the bed to follow. Midway on the way to the garden Link was found laying down sleeping away. This sight is not new for Shadow and Violet to see but he had his weapons on. The hum of the sword sang louder as Shadow and Violet go closer. Link like the dead got up with no support of his hand and turned to face both of them. Violet with his eyes widen in terror, Shadow who was trying to not to faint both fell head over heels when Link said "Good morning~" as he yawned and stretched. Link stared intensely at Violet "Violet…Why do you have 2 sets of weaponry?" Violet thought of something quick "I was going to return it to the armory."

"I see…I'll take it I'm going over there anyhow" Link suggested

"No it's fine I was going to over there as well to pick another one up."Violet replied

"Are you sure?" Link was starting to suspect something.

"Positive. And Link don't you have something to do right now?" Violet slurred out

"Yes…yes I do…" Link looked off into the distance "In fact it's here already…Why don't you two go to the garden…Take care okay?"

"YES SIR!" They said simultaneously. Link chuckled "Well bye for now…" He waved all the way until they no longer could see him. Shadow whose skin is naturally pale was whiter than the moon. Violet looked at Shadow, sighed, grinned, and then laughed.

"That was a close one Violet!" Shadow whimpered

"I know but we dodged him somehow…" Violet replied once he stopped laughing. Shadow arched his eyebrows upwards and sighed "Let's go to the garden already before I burn to crisps"

-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-

Dark has finally finished. His house was built from the inside of a mountain. It was easy to carve out since he didn't have to stop when the sun came out. It was beautiful, a two story house with roof and everything. He put in a living room, the kitchen, the storage room, the basement, the laboratory room with a lock, the armory, The attic, the isolation room, his room, the pest (aka shadow's) room, and the bathroom with showers and toilets which was basically a black portal that throws waste somewhere far into the ocean. He smiled rubbing off the dirt of his face and the wood shavings from the wood he used to support his house. Now he needed candles, lamps, and light orbs which he will need to steal and others make. He sighed he wasn't sure to kill Shadow or to thank him. He smacked his head he forgot the beds, the furniture, the daily use items, paper, toys, colors, paint for the rooms, clothes, his laboratory items and…and the DOORS! He arched his nose and shook his head looking down. How could he forget the doors? Was he that ecstatic about the house he forgot the doors? He looked up at the midnight sky and whispered to himself "Naryu please lend me your wisdom to remember to put these items in and not be needy for them when 'he' returns…" and Dark was off again to work.


	5. Darkness

Dark smiled, his house was a beauty and by the mercy of the goddess the wind didn't touch it as much like his old blown up house. "Now for the hard part…" he narrowed his eyes and expanded his aura. He sensed nothing, he sighed. He had hoped he could do the whole tracking thing in his living room but it seems he will have to do it from outside.

He stepped outside the wind slapped his face as the snow bit his feet. Not that he minded it, it just felt good. He did the same process again although this time he fully closed his eyes and expanded even more until jackpot. He hit a small area with little white spots with one little black spot. He smiled at his luck "No big white one this time…" he chuckled and shook his head "I'm a have so much fun!"

~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:

Shadow was laughing with Violet and Green; he had just perfected archery and had challenged Green. It was 12-12-12 they were all tied.

"How weird I perfected archery in 3 weeks and Shadow just needed 2, you beat me by 1 week!" Green exclaimed

"Well, it looks like I'm still champion at learning stuff." Violet proudly stated

"Just watch Violet, I'll beat you one day!" Shadow claimed.

"Just keep dreaming Shadow, just keep dreaming." Violet cooed.

A knock was heard and Green turned "I'll get it!" Green ran and opened the door "Hello?"

~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:

Dark knocked three times and became into a puddle of darkness. '_All I need to do now is wait…_' Dark thought to himself. Little foot-steps were heard, the clicks of the door were slow. "Hello?" Dark took his chance He slipped under his feet appeared on the other side and without a sound struck Green's neck and he fell, limbless. He smiled step one done.

Blue came running from the other room "Hey Green-WHAT THE HECK!"

Red then appeared "GREEN!"

Dark glared at them as he felt fear grow in them. "Give me the little one."

Blue glared at Dark he needed to buy time for Link to come back. "Red go to Violet and tell him to run towards Link."

Red nodded and ran to Violet. "Let's play shall we?" Blue prepared for it.

Dark shook his head "You don't stand a chance but I'll play with you since I have time."

Blue glared "bring it."

~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:

"Violet! Run, Minions!" Red Yelled.

Violet's eyes opened in shock grabbed Shadow and ran to the forest. He looked back and saw Red stand in front of the back door He yelled "Aren't you coming!?"

Red stood there and yelled back "Just keep going! I'll catch up!"

Shadow's eye grew blue; panic was running through his body. "What's going on?!" He cried

Violet continued running, making sure his hand never let go of Shadow. Exhausted they reached the sacred meadow. Violet fell down to his knees and check what he had on, he sighed. '_Only a quiver and a bow…great_'

"I think we're safe for now…" Violet panted. Shadow who was confused about everything asked once again "What just happened?"

Violet was about to answer when another voice boomed from the forest

"Well you see what happened is that I came to pick you up"

Violet stringed he bow and was in a defensive pose. Shadow stood pale and stuttered "D-D-Dark?"

A snap was heard and out of the forest Dark appeared with a smile "I'm glad you still remember Shadow. Did you have fun?"

"Shadow you know him?" Violet looked back at Shadow in shock.

"W-W-When I woke up I-I saw him…" Shadow murmured

"What?" Violet asked in confusion

"IN other words I'm his rightful guardian and expect to him to be handed over with no trouble." Dark simple stated

"Over my dead body." Violet replied

"Oh? You dare challenge me? Even though you know that I'm stronger than you _Violet_~?"

"Che-"Violet glared and began to perform the light arrow

Dark shook his head "This is the worst choice you have ever chosen." Dark was about to strike until a high voice of despair echoed "DON'T!"

Shadow ran in front of Violet and shielded him "I'll go just don't hurt him please! Just don't hurt him!"

Dark made his way towards Shadow grabbed him from the collar and began to drag him out. Violet began to run towards Dark and Shadow "Shadow!" he cried.

A wave of darkness surrounded them causing Violet to fall back. "SHADOW!"

As the wave began to consume them, Shadow heard Violet screams, and felt emotions stir within him. Then he was again in the dark abyss only this time Dark towered over him.

~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:

Shadow was sure this was a nightmare that everything would end soon. He was thrown inside the isolation room for being a bad boy.

Shadow began to tear up "I didn't do anything wrong…" he whimpered "I-I-I was just s-scared…" He cried. Dark said there were ghost in this room and if he disturbed them they would attack him. But he couldn't see them so he had to be careful. He wished that Violet was here telling him that everything would be fine. Or to see Link and Green smiling and saying he was okay that nothing would hurt him.

His sobs soon turned into hiccups and his body felt numb. He curled up on the floor as he felt 'Mr. Sandman' come by. The magic of the sandman was soon blown away when he heard a bang on the left wall. He jumped and the tears once again appeared. "I just want this nightmare to end…" he hiccupped "Just to end…"

~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:

Dark: Shame on me? Really?

Kitty: Yea Dark…for shame

Dark: Hush child like you're one talk

Kitty: -.-

Dark: Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of a year with my nephew. This retard doesn't own The Legend of Zelda. But she sadly does own this story

Kitty: Oh…Well…


End file.
